Secrets
by Angel Tanaka
Summary: Heero has a crush, but she's not at all what she seems. Will Duo survive their battle of wills?


Disclaimer: I am broke and have no job...Please don't sue...We all know I don't own these guys.

**Ch.1**

It had been several years since Mariemaia's attempted coup and since then all the former Gundam pilots had settled down. Well, all except for one…Duo and Hilde had gotten married within a year and had moved to Earth, so Duo could take a job with the Preventers. Wufei and Sally had gotten married the year after and were both Preventers Agents. Trowa and Quatre had announced their partnership a few days later and Trowa became his official bodyguard. The only one that hadn't found someone was Heero.

For some reason Heero had never really fallen for Relena like everyone thought he would. He seemed to just accept her presence until one day she had asked him on a date. He politely said no and handed her his resignation before joining the Preventers. Duo and Heero quickly became partners and often Heero could be found at Duo and Hilde's house. Heero did have his own apartment it just didn't feel as warm as their house did.

Duo looked up from his desk to see Heero frowning at his computer screen. "You can't glare it away, ya know?"

"I'm not trying to "glare it away". I'm simply thinking about something else and just happen to be looking at my computer screen."

Heero still had not looked at Duo and that gave him cause for concern. "Heero, I'm not sure what's going on, but you're not yourself lately. Do you need to get something off your chest?"

Heero snorted, "Maxwell, you should mind your own business."

"Well, I would; however, you are currently keeping me from it by being annoying. I mean this week alone your computer tower has broken 'mysteriously' five times and you've had to request four new keyboards. You seem to be having a lot of computer issues lately, is all I'm saying." Heero turned then and narrowed his eyes. He glared full force at Duo, causing the young man to cower in fear. "Okay, so nothing's wrong and we're all dandy with the new computer supplies…"

A knock on the door interrupted them and a short young woman entered. Her eyes were a pale blue color and her hair was solid black. She had slightly almond eyes and bronze skin, "hey, Heero, you forgot to sign for the new monitor yesterday."

Duo looked at Heero and saw his friend was smiling at the young woman, 'well, this certainly is interesting.' Heero quickly nodded and got up making a grab for the paper. As he did he knocked over a mug of tea onto a new keyboard. He tried to grab it, but it was too late. "That explains a lot." Heero's gaze turned to Duo quickly and he looked fit to kill.

The young woman smiled and lightly touched Heero's arm, "it's alright. I'll sneak you a new one here in a little bit. I ordered a light plastic case for your keyboards and it came in this morning." Heero stared at her lost in thought. He was completely relaxed as he stared into her eyes.

"What's your name?"

She turned to Duo, "Anna, I work upstairs."

Duo smiled with all the Maxwell charm he could muster, "so you've been helping Heero with all his recent computer problems?"

"Yeah, we've been spending some time together and normally he kind of spaces out on me just like he is right now. He'll come back together in a second, but I've really got to run. Tell him I'll pick up the signed copy of the form when I come back to drop off the new keyboard and case." She waved and left.

The minute the door shut behind her Heero let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding and Duo laughed. "The Great Heero Yuy has finally fallen…Oh, this is priceless…Heero Yuy becomes a complete and total klutz in front of his dream girl…He ruins numerous computers in order to spend time with her and can't even say anything…" Duo was laughing so hard his face was red as a coca cola can. "This is just priceless."

Heero pulled his gun, "I wonder just how upset Hilde would be if you didn't come home for a few weeks. Nothing grave worthy, just a few fingers and maybe an arm…" Duo closed his mouth tightly and gulped.

**Ch. 2**

The next day Duo had a plan. Hilde, Quatre, Wufei, and him had all spoken and agreed. The plan was good and it was sure to work. He just had to get it started and hope nobody would be too upset. He entered the sixth floor computer wing and saw Jamie, a man with red hair and brown eyes. Jamie had been married three times and had two kids. He was apparently looking for wife number four. "Hey James, what's going on?"

"I went out on a date last night with this hot mama named Diane. OOH, she was hot. Anyways, she found out about my kids and freaked. I mean what woman says she can't deal with kids because she doesn't have the genetic code for it? Really, what's she trying to say?"

"She's trying to say in a polite way that she's really a guy that had a sex change operation," Duo joked. Jamie snorted in agreement, "James, there's a girl up here named Anna…What do you know about her?"

"Anna, hn? Well, I know that she's been working here for about two years and she's really good at what she does. She's pretty hot too, but I don't go for all the scars…"

"Scars?"

"Yeah, the woman has a lot of them. I think she was in the war, but I'm not too sure. She wears a lot of long sleeves and pants. I came across her once in a t-shirt, I was still married to wife number two at the time, anyways, she had crisscross and diagonal scars on her forearms. It was really freaky and when she noticed I was staring she put on her jacket. Then she just walked away. That was about September of last year."

"Hn, is she single or married?"

Jamie smiled, "oh, you getting tired of Hilde?"

"No, a friend of mine thinks Anna's hot, so I'm trying to get the details to give him."

"Oh, well in that case…Let's see…I don't remember ever hearing her mention a guy or any family at all in fact. I saw a picture that fell out of her backpack once or some little kid about four or five holding a teddy bear and she said it was a memory from long ago. After that she quit bringing the backpack. I do remember her saying she was going to be late once because she had to take a Simon somewhere, but I don't know if he was a friend, boyfriend, husband, or even a dog. Tell your friend that she likes red roses and lilies, but no other flowers unless they're in a garden. She also likes martial arts. We all went out to this group party once and convinced her to come along. Some guy made a move on her and she grabbed his arm. She flipped him, snapped his arm in half, and then broke his nose. Then out of nowhere she said she'd see us at work the next day like nothing had happened. It was kind of creepy."

Duo frowned, "well, at least that shows she can handle herself. Do you know where she's at right now?" Jamie pointed down the hallway and Duo nodded in thanks. At the very end of the hallway there was an office that belonged to the head IT technician at Preventers. As he neared the door he listened raptly to the conversation going on behind it.

"Anna, I don't know why you keep approving all of Yuy's computer requests! It's costing us a lot of money and he should be paying for it out of his salary! I think I'm going to take it out of yours instead, since you seem to be dumb enough to give him more equipment! If the guy's too dumb to figure out to keep drinks away from his computer then he shouldn't be a Preventer agent! Fucking Gundam pilots shouldn't be here anyways!"

"David, you can't be that upset about this. So what if he's gone through a couple hundred dollars in equipment? I've got the problem fixed, so everything will be fine. Just relax, he's a good guy and it's not like he meant to kill all that stuff."

"A couple hundred dollars? A couple hundred dollars? Try seven thousand dollars! That's how much he's wasted because we keep having to replace the computer programs as well and we had to repurchase the software licenses each time!"

"Fine! If you feel the need to be that pissed off about it I'll write you a check tonight, so that way you can let Une know how you're keeping everybody in line just like the whipped little boy you are!"

"How dare you!"

"Oh, baby, don't you know I'm a bitch to the people I don't like and frankly I don't like you at all. All you ever do is tell everyone around here how crappy of a job they're doing before you go to Une and tell her their ideas while passing them off as your own! We've all kept quiet about it because we frankly didn't care, but now I think I might just go let her know how her sweet little David is really trying to get out of two sexual harassment law suits by threatening her employees. Or I could let her know about the backdoors you've installed in Preventers systems, so that you can still sell information to the highest bidder."

"You fucking bitch!"

"Now, now, that's not really professional is it?"

"Neither's blackmail!"

"Who said anything about blackmail? I've just been collecting evidence on your activities in order to send you to jail. Turns out I was successful and by the way this conversation has been video taped to ensure that the powers that be know you're a friggin' moron. Also I closed all of your backdoors and suspended all of your security clearances. Une's been watching this broadcast and she should be sending security for you right about now. Good luck trying to threaten somebody to try and get out of this one."

"I don't have to threaten anybody, all I have to do is get rid of you!" Duo swung the door open in time to see David Filmore pull a gun and fire it three times at Anna. He pulled his gun and fired twice at David, a direct kill. He rushed over to Anna as Une and seven security officers came running in.

"Anna!" Anna looked up and smiled wearily at Duo. "Anna, where are you hit?"

"I turned…I only took one…to side…one to shoulder…and one to vest…I broke a rib or two." She wheezed a little in pain as she tried to sit up. "Duo, what are you…doing down here?"

Duo watched as the medics came in and began tending to Anna, "I came to ask you a question, but I think now is not the right time for it."

Her eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"

"Well, you see…I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Hilde, me, and a few friends of ours this weekend?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you guys want me to hang out with you?" One of the medics had cut her top shirt off and was carefully removing the Kevlar vest, so they could see the full extent of the damage. It was then that Duo saw the scars and knew that they were probably from a knife. He also surmised that they were several years old from the white coloring and they were extensive. Duo wasn't even sure that he had that many scars from the Eve War.

"Well, you seem like a very nice person and I always like making new friends. You can never have enough you know."

"I know there's more to this, but I'm kind of busy today, so can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Before Duo could answer Une butted in, "absolutely not! Agent Keian, you are on medical leave and under Agent Maxwell and Agent Yuy's protection until I say otherwise."

Anna gave her an incredulous look, "what for?"

"Because while you were in here baiting David we finally broke the last two strands of code; he's been selling secrets to some pretty bad guys. We're setting up a safe house for you guys now. You're to be on your way within the hour."

Anna growled at Une, "I am not leaving my home and job just because you wouldn't listen to me when I first told you he was selling our agents out to the highest bidder."

"Agent Maxwell, please go get Agent Yuy and bring him here."

When Duo returned with Heero Anna had on a clean white t-shirt around bandages from the gunshots. She also had on a black zip up hoodie sweatshirt. Heero's face went red with anger when he saw her, "what the hell happened?" As Heero went to her and inspected her wounds Une whispered something to Duo and handed him a pair of handcuffs. Duo's feral smile went unnoticed by the two as Heero repeated his question. 'Time for plan B…'

"Agent Yuy, she found some corruption taking place and decided to expose it. David Filmore decided he would try and kill her, but it didn't work. Unfortunately he was working for two factions trying to gain support to thwart our cause and possibly start a new war. I am afraid that they're going to come after her now that their only source of information has dried up. Although, there could be another leak in the department, but I'm not sure yet."

Heero frowned, "so you got yourself into trouble?"

"Maybe…Okay, just a tiny bit, but I couldn't just stand by and watch what was happening. I had to do something, even if I'm just the computer girl." She and Heero both froze as she raised her hands to emphasize and found her right one handcuffed to Heero's left one. "What the…"

Une smiled, "good, now Yuy won't be able to leave your side and we'll be able to get him to drag you out of here."

"I'm not going anywhere!"

"Agent Yuy, you and Maxwell are to proceed to a safe house and protect her. Your words are law and she is to obey whether she likes it or not."

Anna screamed, "then I quit! Now I don't work for you, so this is kidnapping."

Duo smiled, "actually, that makes this us taking a civilian into protective custody." Anna went still as she saw everyone was against her. She narrowed her eyes in defiance and anger as she saw Heero smirk at her.

**Ch. 3**

Anna had been sleeping in the backseat of the jeep for three hours while Duo drove and Heero rested his arm against the center console. The position was a little uncomfortable, but he wasn't about to complain. "So, Hee-chan, when are you going to ask her out on a date?"

Heero snorted, "never."

"Why not? It's obvious that you're attracted to her and I'm pretty sure it's a point in her favor that she can take getting shot three times without complaining about it."

"Duo, mind your own business and keep your eyes on the road."

"Heero, I'm waiting for an answer."

"Fine, you want to know why I won't ask her out…She's cute, she's sweet, and she's totally out of my league. I can't even focus on what she's saying when she's around unless there's a threat to her. Besides how do I explain my past to someone who obviously has never been there?"

Duo frowned, "you start by saying hi…The rest will come in time. If she doesn't know how to handle the things we went through in the war then maybe she's not meant to be with you, but what if she can? What if she understands more than you think?"

"I've researched her background. She's the only daughter of some politician that dropped off the face of the Earth twenty years ago. This girl went to some of the most prestigious schools in the Earth Sphere and has two doctorates as a result. She also has never gotten into trouble other than one minor speeding ticket when she was eighteen. Plus she is so nice and has never once said a harsh word to me. She's also never chased me like Relena did."

"In other words, she's perfect for you, but you're scared."

Heero glared at Duo and turned to look out the window. Unfortunately Anna Keian had actually been feigning sleep and had eavesdropped on the conversation. 'For ex-Gundam pilots they sure are stupid. Too bad I can't tell them who I really am.' She made a move to signal that she was about to wake up and she yawned, "are we almost there?"

Duo smiled at her, "no, kiddo, we still got a few more hours. How's the war wounds doing?"

"Which ones?" Duo gave her a confused look and she gave him an embarrassed smile, "they're fine. I'm barely feeling any pain." She turned to Heero, "hey, Heero, when we get to the place can you pick the lock? I promise I will be really good and follow the rules…"

Heero smiled secretively, "I would, but he's the resident lock pick, so you might want to schmooze him." Heero's eyes then became a little glazed as she stretched and he caught a small glimpse of her bare stomach in the rearview mirror.

"You sure about that?" Heero didn't answer her as he took deep breaths to calm down. "Hey, Duo, will you pick the lock for me?"

Duo grinned mischievously, "and mess up the chance to get back at Heero for shooting me all those years ago? Not a chance!"

She tried to look shocked, "what about me? The poor defenseless computer girl? Why am I being punished?"

Duo laughed, "man, I really do like you, too bad I'm taken."

Anna mumbled in Russian, "yeah, apparently I am too."

"What was that?" She shook her head and stared out the window. Her shoulder and side were beginning to bother her, but she wasn't about to say anything. The last thing she needed was for either one of them to want to check the wounds. She'd just have to find something to pick the lock with herself and soon.

**Ch. 4**

Four hours later they were finally at the safe house that Une had arranged for them. There were only two bedrooms in the place and one bathroom. The bedrooms were small with twin beds. Anna was getting more worried by the minute about being handcuffed to Heero. She wasn't sure that there would be a lot of room on the bed for the both of them and she really wasn't all too keen about being plastered against him trying to sleep.

"Duo, please unlock the cuffs. I need to pee and I can't do that handcuffed to Mr. Macho man," she whined.

"If I didn't know better I would say you were nervous?" Heero turned up an eyebrow waiting for her response and she hung her head in defeat. Four hours and not one of them had budged; she might just have to wait until Heero went to sleep. "Come on, Anna, he's just a big ole' teddy bear that you get to cuddle with."

"Duo, you don't get it! I need to take a shower, I need to check my wounds, and I need to pee! I can't do all that with a guy hanging from my arm, especially one that's as hot as him! He's also got that whole 'I'm a crazy-kick ass-psychopathic-cool dude-in disguise-bad boy-thing' going on, who seriously can handle that when they're not wearing any clothes!" As she finished her little rant her face got extremely red from embarrassment. She wanted to kick herself, but if it got her, her way then it would be worth it in the long run.

Heero smirked, "I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or be insulted."

"It wasn't a compliment."

Duo was holding back a giggle as he said, "honestly…I would let you do all that stuff if I could; however, I'm under strict orders that you are to be stuck to Agent Yuy's side like glue until we know how many inside men there were. Besides you're going to need help changing the bandages."

Anna glared at Duo with the promise of death in her eyes, "I know they call you Shinigami when you're in a battle, but I swear you know nothing of death when compared to me. You had better watch your step, Maxwell…" She turned to Heero, "let's go, Yuy, and you're going to wear a blindfold or something…"

She drug him into the small bathroom and told him to turn around. She then began to remove her clothes. When she got to the hoodie, the t-shirt, and her bra she realized that she might have a problem, so she pushed them over the cuffs onto Heero's arm. Then she began removing the bandages. Her chest was already bruised from the bullet that hit the Kevlar and she was trying to ignore the pain from the broken rib. She never once thought to cover up the mirror that Heero was looking into as she was too determined not to make a sound at removing the bandages on her shoulder and side.

Heero watched in rapt fascination as she zoned out and refused to acknowledge the pain she was feeling. He caught a glimpse of the scars on her arms and upper torso. He also saw the ones on her upper chest. The ones on her arms looked like they came from a knife, but the others looked like a whip. His face contorted in anger and his body tensed, 'maybe I was too quick to judge her…'

She sighed in relief as the last bandage came off and she turned on the water to the shower. She stepped under the spray and almost hissed as the water came into contact with her wounds. She technically wasn't supposed to get the stitches wet for twenty four hours, but she wasn't going to stick to that little rule. She couldn't get the shower curtain closed all the way, but figured that Heero would be too embarrassed to look at her.

Heero licked his lips as he watched her face show her pleasure at the hot water running over her skin once the wounds had adjusted. He felt like he was invading her privacy, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. She lifted an arm to push through her hair and found that it was too painful, so she just ignored that.

Heero watched as she turned and gave him a nice view of her bottom. He bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound. He watched as she used the body wash she had grabbed out of the bag she had grabbed from her car. He wondered why a computer geek would keep a bag full of clothes and shower supplies for emergencies, but was too busy at the moment to question her.

Anna was washing as quickly as she could, but when the soap hit her side she almost cried out. The stinging pain caused a dull roar in her ears and her knees slightly buckled as she willed her body to relax. 'Hurry, hurry, hurry. This has got to go quicker, so that I'm not dealing with this anymore. I have got to get out of here. I just wanted answers for his death, but noooo…I had to get involved in apprehending the suspects as well…Couldn't just stay out of it could we? We had to go and be the big bad sheriff…' Her mental rant continued until Heero made a discreet cough to urge her to finish up.

She quickly rinsed and turned off the shower. Heero handed her a towel and she took it without a word. 'I'm in deep shit…' She dried off as quickly as she could and put her clothes back on then set about trying to re-bandage her wounds. The bruising and stitches were making it a little hard and she gasped in pain. Heero turned around and grabbed her hand, "you need help; just accept it." She was in shock as he took over the job. She had never felt so exposed and embarrassed.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting on the twin beds in one of the bedrooms. Duo smirked at Anna and Heero's predicament. "Guys, I'm not sure how you're going to sleep together, but if you don't try and role over it should be alright." At Anna's death glare he cleared his throat, "so, Anna, why don't you tell us some about yourself?"

She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't need to tell you anything, especially when you're holding me hostage."

"We're doing it for your own good."

She turned to look at Heero and scowled, "no, giving me a glass of orange juice when I'm sick is for my own good, pushing me out of the way of an oncoming vehicle is for my own good, but kidnapping me when I can defend myself is definitely not for my own good!"

Duo frowned as a sad look passed through Heero's eyes quickly before it was masked. "Look, Anna, I know you know who we are, so why don't you just tell us something about yourself. It's really not that hard and the more we know about you the more we can trust you to take care of yourself."

"Fine, my name is Anna Keian, second born to Ambassador Rene Keian of Colony L9 sector 17 and Julian Tate of Colony L2 sector 3. My mother was killed when I was two years old and my father dropped out of politics. He moved my brother and me to Colony L6 where we were both trained in weapons and martial arts. When I was eight years old I was kidnapped by some punks. It was almost three years before I was able to get free and as a result I was put under armed guard away from my family. My father didn't trust anyone around me even my own family. My brother on the other hand was allowed more freedom. You might know him; he was called Adrian Lucas Tate, after our mother."


End file.
